Renon
is a non-playable character who appears in Castlevania (N64) and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. He is a demon salesman who will provide the player useful items to aid them in their adventures in exchange for gold. Care must be taken not getting too greedy with him, though. Character's history Renon, an enterprising demon with gentlemanly manners, had a unique take on the 1844 reappearance of Castlevania. Historically, individuals from all walks of life have found their way into Dracula's stronghold. Their reasons were disparate: some were lost, others kidnapped, and even a few explored the castle's depths to confront Dracula. No matter their objective, those people needed supplies. While the odd Roast Beef found in broken pillars was enough to satisfy the most resourceful adventurer, Renon guessed that there might be a niche market he could exploit. Thus, he distributed several contracts throughout the castle and its grounds. Picking up one of these scrolls would summon Renon with a briefcase of goods at the ready. Renon resorted to mercantilism as "it is shameful for a demon to be working, one needs gold even in Hell these days", suggesting that Renon was willing to sacrifice his commitment to one of the Seven Deadly Sins, sloth, in order to make a living. Description If the player has bought too many items throughout the course of the game and spent at least 30,000 gold pieces with Renon, he will appear to the protagonist in one of the staircase rooms of the Castle Keep before they confront Dracula. He asks if they took the time to read what was written in the scroll; since it was written in ancient demon script, he then proceeds to explain the terms of the contract: by borrowing thirty thousand gold pieces, the accepting party's soul is forfeit. Since the player took more than the allowed amount, Renon comes to take what's rightfully theirs: the protagonist's soul. Renon then reveals his true form: the winged torso of a demon with a goat's head. He comes clad in armor and brandishes a spear in his hands. He mainly attacks by flying out of the reach of the hero's weapons for the most part and spawns several dark energy fireballs which first move slowly in their position and then home quickly toward the player. More into the battle, he will fly away, almost to the point of losing him in the distance, only to then lunge forward at great speed and swing his spear, sending it spinning through the air, which after a moment will return to his hands. His next attack is telegraphed in a similar way, he gets away and quickly lunges forward, although this time he deviates and flies high above, where he starts conjuring a spell by waving his spear. This opens several portals on the floor where demonic fishes are summoned to pounce at the player, all this while Renon shoots a barrage of fireballs at great speed. When the battle is over, Renon lets out a roar in pain and slowly disappears from this world. The contract appears to have lost its validity too, as the protagonist seems have won the right to keep their soul by defeating the demon. If the player has not spent 30,000 gold at this point, Renon still appears, but only to say he's leaving to handle some more vital business somewhere else, and departs. Enemy Data Castlevania 64= |-|Legacy of Darkness= Wares Trivia *The spear Renon brandishes appears to be the Chauve-souris, which is also known for having evil origins. The similarity can be seen more clearly in an existing artwork of him in demon form. *Renon bears a striking resemblance and a similar name to actor Jean Reno. In fact Renon's face seems to be purposefully modeled after the actor who was quite popular in the '90s. External links *Konami of Europe's Renon the Salesman profile (Internet Archive) *Konami of Europe's True Renon profile (Internet Archive) * Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Merchants Category:Castlevania 64 Bosses Category:Castlevania 64 Characters Category:Legacy of Darkness Bosses Category:Legacy of Darkness Characters